The Woes of California
by Seraphine-Raphael
Summary: This last summer, rumors of a new state Southern California would secede from California. This is my take on my beloved state's reaction, Hetalia style


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of my beloved bi-polar state

"…and so looking ahead into the next fiscal year I am positive that we-"

The door of the meeting room slammed open, startling all the members inside. Those that were dozing off woke up due to the noise and everyone in the room turned towards the door curiously.

'Is that a new nation?' was the general thought in the room. But amongst the confused looks there were two knowing smiles aimed at the intruder.

The young teenager, it was difficult for those present to figure out what gender the person was, scanned the room looking for something. Then the person made a beeline to America, who stood up to meet them, smile on his face. The other nations in the room looked between the intruder's determined tense figure and America's easy smile.

"Now hold on, America who is this?" England questioned, voicing the sentiment of the rest of the room. However, the blond ignored the question in favor of the teenaged-sized blur that was headed straight towards him. Holding his arms open, America easily caught the teenager and picked him up.

"America, I told you not to do this anymore!" a blush started forming on the teenager. "I'm not a little kid!" The teenager started squirming trying to get out of the embrace, America laughing at the half-hearted struggle. "America, let me go!"

The nations present took another look at the boy, after figuring out it was a boy. The honey blond hair was pulled back into long ponytail so it didn't cover his blue eyes that were as bright as America's. His skin had a well-earned healthy golden tan from long hours at the beach.

The boy seemed to stop struggling as America's grip wouldn't budge, so he settled to sulk while America shifted him so he could easily balance the boy on his hip.

"So, my little golden poppy, what can I do for you today? It must have been pretty important if you interrupted my meeting." America smiled again, but there was a tinge of worry in his eyes.

The boy started tearing up, "It's horrible, part of my people wanna separate and become their own state and my economy's still getting worse, I'm thirsty all the time and everything hurts all over" Big fat tears started leaking from his eyes, "Can't you do something about it, America? My people are angry at each other and it hurts!" The rest of the nations were taken aback by the loud wail as the boy buried his head in the crook of America's neck.

America rubbed circles on the boy's back in an effort to calm him down. "Oh my precious California, you know I'm doing my best. Southern California won't secede, I promise"

California lifted his head, "Really? They seem like they're serious, and Nor Cal is a completely different place from So Cal, but I don't wanna lose them!" he ended with a wail. "It hurt the last time I lost land and I don't wanna go through that again, it's all my fault!" Now he started crying again.

America just smiled patiently, much to the surprise of the other nations(as if the notion of America's states being personified wasn't enough of a surprise). "California, they won't secede, they just want to be heard, and I know you. You won't let their voices remain unheard, you did nothing wrong mijo. Come on, let's get out of here so we can clean up that pretty face and get you a churro, si?"

California peeked his head off of America's shoulder with a slight pout, "Can we get frozen yogurt, too?"

America chuckled, "Of course, my golden poppy, we can get you a frozen yogurt too." Turning to the rest of the nations, "If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of; Canada, can you take the rest of my notes for me?" After getting the affirmative, he smiled and walked out of the room, all the while carrying a still-sniffling California who waved goodbye to Canada over America's shoulder.

As the doors closed, those still present could hear California asking if Uncle Matt would come with them after the meeting and if that was Jefe España next to him. There was an awkward almost silence, until the implication finally set in.

"Since when does America's states have personifications?" Chaos ensued.

Canada just rolled his eyes, as it seemed that the "New World" still had surprises left for the rest of the world.

Author's Notes:

This last summer, there were some rumors going around about Southern California breaking away from Northern California, it was so hilarious and I just had to write this lil drabble.

Couple quick things that are somewhat local stereotypes:

The blond, blue eyed beach bum look – actually seen quite a bit

The over exaggerated crying - Hollywood, enough said

California is nicknamed the Golden State because of - A: the Gold Rush and B: those damn golden poppies that pop up all over the place

The debate on South California - Hilarious idea that I don't think will ever happen even though So Cal really is a different place than Nor Cal. Politically So Cal is more conservative but since the supposed line is from Fresno and Orange County it cuts us away from LA which provides So Cal a lot of revenue and they can cut our water supply which would be very bothersome as we kinda need water from Nor Cal( and I like my funny looking sock of a state)

Lots of people – it's hard to have your voice heard in CA, since we are the most populated state, so lots of people think their voices are unheard in the state government

Lost land - look up Republic of California pre-1840's

Spanish – duh, just take a look at the state name and we were once considered the "other coast" of the Spanish Empire

Frozen Yogurt – is creamy, dreamy and perfect on a summer day


End file.
